Communications networks are widely used for nationwide and worldwide communication of voice, multimedia and/or data. As used herein, communications networks include public communications networks, such as the Public Switched Telephone Network (PSTN), terrestrial and/or satellite cellular networks and/or the Internet.
The Internet is a decentralized network of computers that can communicate with one another via Internet Protocol (IP). The Internet includes the World Wide Web (WWW) service facility, which is a client/server-based facility that includes a large number of servers (computers connected to the Internet) on which Web pages or files reside, as well as clients (Web browsers), which interface users with the Web pages. The topology of the World Wide Web can be described as a network of networks, with providers of network services called Network Service Providers, or NSPs. Servers that provide application-layer services may be referred to as Application Service Providers (ASPs). Sometimes a single service provider provides both functions.
With digital data including media, such as audio and video, being provided in the form of a variety of new services to customers (e.g., MP3 song downloads, movies on demand, multimedia file access, digital-rights-controlled data), customers may wish to actively search for, browse, and locate the data/audio/video they wish to obtain according to their various specifications and desires. Customers, however, are increasingly concerned with privacy, including the information that may be collected during the browsing and/or searching process. This may especially be the case when the searches are complex and contain much information. Browsing and searching can be enhanced via features that allow detailed inclusion and/or exclusion of material in the browse/search range because this may help customers more easily and quickly find what they want. Unfortunately, this may aggravate privacy concerns due to the increased detail of information that may be collected. Currently, customers may rely on service providers promises or policies regarding limitations on how collected information may be used. These promises and/or policies may be confusing and/or insufficient, however.